Will It Ever be OK
by piper-hal
Summary: After a car wreck and an offworld capture will Jack and Sam finally realize that there work isnt worth losing the love they could share together before they lose eachother forever.


I don't own anything from stargate

"Carter?" Jack whispered as he looked over Sams lifeless body. "SAM!" he screamed trying to wake her up after he had woken up himself after the car they were traveling in veered off the road and flipped over in a ditch. Blood was trickling down the side of Sams face and Jack tried to wipe it away but he couldn't stop the bleeding. He was become extremely worried because Sam was beginning to look much more pale.

"Oh god Sam please wake up," he whimpered. Jack decided he couldn't sit there any longer he needed to get help for Sam quick. God if only he had stopped pressuring her to go fishing with him this wouldn't have happened. He loved Sam and he just wanted an excuse to be near her away from work and he thought fishing would be good but now the woman he loves could die. He turned towards his door and crawled over and stood up. He groaned in pain as he realized he had probably hit the steering wheel with his chest as he was finding it a lot harder to breathe standing up. No he thought keep your mind on Sam. He walked over to Sams side and leaned down to help get her out. He unbuckled her from the seat and slowly moved her from the vehicle. He knew that wasn't the smartest idea to move her but he refused to leave her alone to die. He picked her up and cuddled her in his arms, his body ached all over but it was bearable knowing that he had the woman he loved to worry about. He started to walk up the side of the ditch to get back to the road, more like a mountain he thought. When he got to the road he knelt down and gentle placed Sam down on the grassy part of the road. He stood up and turned towards the road and he was praying that someone would come by soon. It had been what felt like a million years and still no one had come. "SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" Jack screamed in frustration. He started to feel lightheaded and everything began to sway away him. Hold on old buddy Jack thought to himself but it wasn't enough he passed out and hit the cold cement road beneath him hard.

His head was pounding and when he opened his eyes everything around him seemed to be doubled. The one thing he saw that he didn't mind seeing double of was Sam.

"Sam," he mumbled.

"Hey Colonel, how are you feeling?" Carter questioned as she softly smiled at the man she secretly adored and wished she could tell him how she felt or maybe it had nothing to do with not be able to tell him but maybe she was just to scared.

"I'm just dandy," Jack smirked. "You your ok I see? You had me worried I thought I was going to lose you."

"Nope you can't get away that easy," she nervously said. I was going to lose you, she thought why would he be so concerned about that she was just a fellow colleague and he was her superior. You're thinking too much into this she thought. "Don't worry sorry sir I will be around to bug you for awhile. Now get some rest and get better so we can go off world."

"Carter wait, what about you what was wrong with you are you ok?"

"I'm fine like I said sir," she said.

"No details Carter I want to know I saw you, you were in rough shape," he demanded.

"It wasn't bad just a few bruised ribs and a concussion I am fine," she insisted. "Now please sir if you wont get some rest I really am feeling tired and would like to get some myself so may I be excused?" Sam asked. She didn't know why she had asked him to be excused since they weren't on duty.

"Yes Carter if you must but are you sure your ok?" he said with deep concern in his voice.

"Please sir, I'm going now goodbye," Sam said as she left the infirmary.

Jack felt like such an ass with asking her all those questions but he was truly concerned and he was hoping they could have a deeper conversation then the typical ones they had because of the repercussions there could be for being with someone you worked with in the SGC. Jack sighed and thought maybe one day as he rolled over to take a snooze.

Sam was sitting in her office trying really hard to figure out what substance was in the soil samples Daniel had brought back from the last planet they visited. Her head was pounding and she was finding it really hard to concentrate and she thought maybe she should go to the infirmary and get checked out but she knew the Colonel was getting out today and she didn't want to run into him if she didn't have to. She couldn't explain why the thought of seeing him was making her sick but she knew that the place where she might just see him would be in the infirmary and if he knew she wasn't feeling well he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Hey Sam," Daniel chimed when he walked into Sams office.

"Hey Daniel, what's going on?" she said as she put her pen down and looked up and pointed to a chair near the table she was working at for Daniel to sit in.

"Not much just thought I would come and offer my services to you, and…"

"And…" Sam slurred.

"Well, Jack wanted me to check up on you. I don't know why he couldn't just come and ask you himself but he acting kind of strange whenever I mention you and Tealc even has noticed the same thing. Is there something going on Sam?" he questioned.

Sam thought for a minute she was a little put of. "No of course not it is probably just his head injury or it is just Jack being weird old Jack," Sam smirked. She was feeling a bit uneasy because she really couldn't explain why Jack would be acting so strange.

"Ok then just thought I would ask or Jack would be on my case and wouldn't leave me alone about it. So if you're feeling better and Jack is we should be able to go off world soon. There is this new planet that appears to have old Celtic ruins and I really think we could find out some interesting facts about the Celts on our own planet if they had been relocated to that planet in the time of the Goauld on this planet. So what do you say sounds fun?" Daniel asked. It was more like a child begging and with a bit of a pout on his face. Sam couldn't help but smile at Daniel.

"Sounds great just find out when and I will be there," Sam said.

"Great, talk to you later Sam," Daniel said as he skipped out of Sams office, or what appeared to be skipping.

"Hey wait I thought you were going to help," Sam laughed as she watched her door close.

Jack sat in his office contemplating if he should say anything to Sam but he thought if he did what would he say and why was he finding it more difficult to think about Sam or even talk to her. Well, I better not say anything Jack thought to himself.

"God I could really use a beer," he said out loud to himself or at least he thought just to himself but when he looked up he saw Daniel standing in his doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Ah what do you want Daniel, and wipe that smirk off your face," Jack teased.

"Oh just thought I would come see you and let you know about the planet I want to visit now that you and Sam are doing well," Daniel murmured hoping that Jack wouldn't mention Sam but he knew with Jack he wouldn't be so lucky.

"So Sam is fine then?" Jack said slyly.

"Yes! For goodness sakes Jack I am getting a little sick of listening to you ask me that same question over and over again," Daniel stated sternly.

"Ok Daniel back down there boy," Jack laughed. "So what's this planet you want to visit?"

"It is a planet that appears to have old Celtic ruins and I think it would be a simple and fun way to get away from the hassles of Earth and to take our minds off what has recently occurred. What do you say?" Daniel enquired. "Sam is up for it?" He was hoping that mentioning Sam would tweak Jacks interest.

"Ahh, I see well sounds great I will run it by the General and get a firm date there for you and hey how about you me and Tealc go grab a beer?"

"Sure I will go get Tealc and meet you in my office in twenty." Daniel said as he turned to leave Jacks office.

"Oh and bring Sam with," Jack yelled at Daniel as the door was closing behind him.


End file.
